Sram/Strength/1
Introduction One of the two most common pure Sram Builds, the Strength Sram is the more powerhouse of the Sram world. With access to a range of Neutral/Earth Daggers and Bows, as well as mighty Traps and Lethal Attack Strength Srams can be a very powerful force indeed. Advantages * Doesn't need to forge weapons for them to be effective. * High damage Disadvantages * Can't lock with Double. Characteristic Points Sram Soft Caps Sram Characteristics Raising Characteristics # If you can afford it scroll Strength to 101. # Raise Strength to 300. Spells Class Spells The class spells available to members of the class are: Non Class Spells Spell Guide * Lv. 1: 0 spell points. * Lv. 2-11: Raise Mistake to 5. * Lv. 12-21: Wait, then raise Mass Trap to 5. * Lv. 22-31: Raise Invisibility to 5. * Lv. 32-41: Raise Deviousness to 5. * Lv. 42-51: Raise Chakra Concentration to 5. * Lv. 52-61: Wait, then raise Fear to 5. * Lv. 62-71: Raise a Weapon Skill to 5. * Lv. 72-81: Raise Repelling Trap to 5. * Lv. 82-91: Raise Lethal Attack to 5. * Lv. 92-101: Raise Lethal Trap to 5. Equipment Sets Pets and Mounts (+1 MP) Plum / Emerald Crimson / Emerald Emerald / Ginger Emerald Even just (no MP) Ivory/Crimson Crimson Leveling Notes On Leveling *Leveling guide for STRENGTH Srams Astrub Rocky Inet above Crackrocks at 9,-24 *Fight snappers except the green one, set traps and run, its a good strategy Level 20-40 * Single Kanigers/blop thats weak to your element. ;Coco Blop= Air use earth based attacks because its weak to it. *Crackrocks and Cracklers on Crackler Mountain west of Amanka City. * Miliboowolfs in groups of 5-3. Level 40-60 * Plain Boars in groups of 4-1 it also will have some field monsters in the group ; Recommended USE PRESPIC SET with other wisdom items or str items ; Optional use Kam Assutra Amulet Notes Early leveling (1-40) From level one to at least level twenty, every characteristic point should be spent in strength (criticism: please note that the advised daggers have agi requirements. you will need to compensate with equipment or scroll it). After that, some Srams become more of a strength/agility hybrid by boosting agility. Some will choose to remain primarily strength, while scrolling agility to at least 50 (which can be done fairly cheaply - the total cost should be under 350kk). Generally speaking, raising vitality with points from leveling is a waste of points once you reach higher levels, and is not recommended. Obviously, a Young Adventurer Set will help a great deal in the first few levels. However, if that is out of your price range, mixing affordable pieces of the gobball and adventurer sets can have good results. Once you are level ten, try to obtain a decent pair of Gobboots and a Bouze Lite Yeah's Ring, as the added life will help your fragile Sram greatly. Early leveling can be done in Incarnam, or by fighting single low-level monsters around Astrub and Amakna. Until you reach level nine, level Gobballs with 3 MP (so lvl 3 or 6) will be the best source of XP. As you level a bit, you will get access to a few new spells. At level three, Insidious Poison becomes available, but as it is an air-based spell, should not be leveled with a Strength build. At level six, you will receive Mistake. While Mistake looks promising, it has several shortfalls, and is an air spell. It also should not be leveled with a Strength build. At this point, you are several levels in and hopefully have yet to spend any spell points. The early spells are fairly unhelpful to a Sram, but there are several coming up which are very nice. At level nine, Tricky Blow becomes available. This is one of the bread and butter spells of a low-level Sram, and should immediately be raised to (but not above) level three. Level three Tricky Blow only requires 3 AP, and has a knockback range of 3 squares. This will allow you to 'juggle' monsters with 4 MP, by attacking them, using Tricky Blow, and then walking away. Provided that you do it properly, the monster will always be chasing you, and never able to hit you. Unfortunately, this only works on monsters with melee attacks (not ranged), and it doesn't work with 5 MP+ monsters, but it will work on any single gobballs. Another way to use tricky blow, is to put a trap behind the enemy, so when you use tricky blow, it pushes your enemy onto the trap, tricky blow damg+trap damg+running away=good damg/not getting hurt often. At level 13, you need to get Powerful Smithy Daggers. They are very cheap daggers but they can be very useful, because daggers take only 3AP, you can attack with the daggers then use tricky blow, then walk away. With these daggers you can easily beat Lousy Pig Knight (Lv. 30) alone. Then at lvl 20 you can use Small Sylvan Daggers. As an alternative to this, you could raise both Tricky Trap and Tricky Blow to 5, so assuming you have 7 AP (Which you should at level 20), you can put a trap behind your enemy, knock them back to the trap, put a trap in front of them and then move away. After Tricky Blow, the most important spells are Invisibility and Mass Trap. Mass Trap is especially important – it does nice damage over a large area. Unfortunately, it requires 5 AP. The advantages over Tricky Trap make it worthwhile. Invisibility works as advertised – it makes you invisible, and also increases your MP by 1. Raising Mass Trap to level 5 is highly recommended. While raising Invisibility to 5 might seem like a good idea, all it does is lower the cool down, so it may not be worth raising. Instead, a good idea might be to aim for an Earth Kwak Set, minus the Blade, as well as Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers and Dagger Skill for use at level 42. The Earth Kwak is a good idea to negate the -1 MP from the daggers, unless that's not a problem to you. Poisoned Trap can also be useful since it is not restricted to line cast, and it does high neutral damage for 3AP at level 5. Mid leveling (40-80) After the two large traps (Mass and poison) you don't get an attack spell until Lethal Attack much later. You will depend a lot on your equipment for a while. At level 40 I suggest getting Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers for their high damage. (Edit: Because Elorie Entuwans Daggers require 40 Agility to use it will require some boots that add agility or a set that adds agility.) With a Dagger Skill level 5 and some points in Strength, you could do 90-110 damage twice a turn. That's huge ! However the -1MP can be annoying, so use your Invisibility to get back to 3MP, or find some nice +1MP boots later. Or, if you collected a full Earth Kwak Set, use that, which will give you an additional AP and MP, aswell as some other nice bonuses. Around level 49, you can switch to some Damage to traps equipment or Critical hit equipment, or keep with Strength with the Treechnid Set. Try to find groups with at least one high level monster to get the most XP, and also the fight will be faster since you can deal huge damage to a single monster with your daggers. Your traps are getting less and less efficient with monsters having more HP. Beyond that, you should have enough of an understanding of your character to develop it yourself. However, certain spells will be useful, and certain spells will not.You should also try fighting blops around the mid 50's. If you dont know what you should train on from here to level 80 then you can try Plain Boars and Fungi Masters. they are both pretty easy, i think so and im a lvl 51 sram, and they give good experience(You may want to be careful when fighting the Plain Boars, because they may be easy by themselves, but together the damage does add up. So try not to fight two of them, and if u must dont fight a mob with two level 48 Boars).(Not to remove this but I've found blobs alot better XP than Plain Boars especially mobs above the cania zap or above dark road where you are alot more likely to find mosb with stars!) Note: With my exp set a gain about 20 000 to 22 000 per fight and the battles are only about 1 to 2 min so leveling up should be about 1 hour 30 Into the triple digits (80-100) From level 80 to 100, your best bet is to start killing chafers in brak or bonta cemetary. You're going to need around 300-400 hp, because markschafers hit pretty hard. I'd suggest using Jelix crown and Ortimus Contrari's Bloody Blades, and a terrdala amulet (or if you're poor, use a kam assutra) to fix the -ap that the bloody blades do. Just take fights that are close to your level, and make sure theres only 1 markschafer or you're going to run into some trouble. Use double to lock the markschafer in place while you deal with all the other chafers. The exp isnt amazing but the fights should only be 1-2 minutes long. So you'll be raking in quite a bit of exp per hour. Once you're at level 90, if you have a set that'll give you around +24 crits you should look into making some lutination daggers, because they give decent wisdom and suck hp from the target. these daggs Dagger O'Hair if you want +1 range and more strength. The agility requirement of 80 agility is a little much but if you scroll agility that high it will be no problem. Plus they do more damage than most daggers of that level. Equipment Weapon-wise, a strength sram will mainly use daggers or bows. Daggers have the advantage of only requiring 3 AP per attack. Bows can do excellent damage, and Tricky Blow or Fear are effective spells to keep your enemies at range. Whichever weapon you choose, investing in the appropriate weapon skill is highly recommended. A suggestion of neutral damage daggers : (At Level 64 Blessdags is an option especially if you have some +crit gear and you won't have to deal with the -1 MP from Elories) A suggestion of Neutral Damage bows: I prefer to use daggers until lvl 60. Note: At level 50, here is a good equipment set up Royal Gobball's Amulet, Royal Gobboots, Royal Gobball's Ring, Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers, and a full Green Scaraleaf Set. NOTE: Ortimus Contrari's Bloody Blades are 1/20 Cirtical Hit, so you need less equip to have chance of making CH. And the -ap can be easily get back by buying a Xelor´s Amulet that also gives you Critical Hits. Equipment: Level Dagger Damage 20 Small Sylvan Daggers 6-10 23 Sylvan Daggers 7-11 25 Great Sylvan Daggers 8-12 27 Powerful Sylvan Daggers 9-13 29 Bashers 10-14 40 Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers (-1MP) 16-20 80 Ortimus Contrari's Bloody Blades(+1MP, -1AP) 11-18 Fix with AP equipment.